Abusive Denial
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Jacob is being abused by his boyfriend Paul, and Edward doesn't understand why Jacob continues to stay with him. Yaoi implied PaulXJacob EdwardXJacob songfic-Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


_Hey girl, you know, you drive crazy._

_One look puts rhythm in my hand._

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around,_

_I see what's goin' down_

Edward looked down at the young wolf, who sat there on the sand. Neither said a word, Jacob's eyes stayed to the ground, while Edward's firm gaze was drifting all over him.

Looking at the bruise that was now forming on his cheek, along with the other bruises that appeared on his body. Looking at Jacob's reddened eyes and the now dried tears on his cheeks. He might not have noticed them if it weren't for the salty scent the gave off.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

"Why do you keep going back to him," Edward asked. His voice was slightly colder then he expected, like it was scolding him almost. He could see a slight pain cross Jacob's eyes as the wolf continued to avoid the elder's gaze.

"Because he loves me," he said silently. His own voice though was shaking and sounded unsure. Edward frowned further at the answer.

"If he loved you then he wouldn't be doing _this_ to you!" he said raising his voice slightly. He saw Jacob wince slightly from the vampire's voice.

"H-He doesn't mean to, it's not going to happen again," Jacob said. Edward glared slightly at the shorter of the two.

"That's what you always say," he said a little more harshly then he meant to. "But it hasn't stopped has it?" he asked.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

He could see the shifter's body shudder slightly when he said this. "When are you going to get that it's not going to stop."

"But it will...h-he does love me, he just..he doesn't know how to control himself." Jacob said. Edward could feel a sudden anger boiling in his stomach.

"Why are you defending him! What happens when he 'loses control' again and ends up severely injuring you!" he snapped slightly. Jacob's body trembled slightly now.

"H-He wouldn't do that to me," he said his voice sounding more feeble with every word Edward said.

"What do you mean he wouldn't! What do you call what he's doing to you right now!"

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down._

Jacob physically flinched this time. Edward stared at him waiting for his answer, but was greeted with continuous silence. Jacob didn't even look like the Jacob he had come to know, he had been reduced this. A helpless, defenseless, broken child.

"He's not doing anything to me," Jacob said obviously lying to himself, and to Edward. "Nothing's wrong with the two of us." Edward continued eyeing the various marks covering the boy, and was again baffled of why Jacob wanted to defend Paul.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again_

_Say you're right again, heed my lecture._

"Why do you continue putting up with all of this! Why don't you just leave him!" Edward asked. Jacob's eyes looked just as helpless as he himself did. He was lying to himself, trying to convince himself of something obviously not true. In a painful denial.

"B-But he doesn't do it on purpose..he does love me." Jacob said. Feeling himself cracking slightly under Edward's intimidating gaze. Edward could feel his frustration building inside him as he continued to listen to him.

"Like hell he doesn't do it on purpose!" he said stepping forward slightly. Jacob flinched again shrinking back slightly. "What the hell has he given you to make you want to stay with him, so badly!"

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

"H-He..he.." Jacob's voice trailed off. His eyes becoming more distressed as Edward continued to break through his lies.

"What!" Edward asked. "Please, tell me, I'm just dying to know," he said roughly. Jacob opened his mouth but no words came out of it.

"He loves me," Jacob said, although this time his voice sounded like it was disbelieving of his own statement. Like it was one last attempt to convince himself it was true.

"Bullshit!" Edward said raising his voice again. Jacob nearly cringed this time his body shuddered again as his shoulder's began to shake slightly. Edward could see tear's welling up in the boy's eyes again.

"But he does," he said. His voice sounded almost frantic in a way, desperate. His voice sounded broken again.

_Face down in the dirt she said, ?This doesn't hurt?_

_She said, ?I finally had enough?_

_Face down in the dirt she said, ?This doesn't hurt?_

_She said, ?I finally had enough?_

"Really..he does," Jacob said his voice shaking again. "It doesn't even hurt when he hits me," he said. Tears began streaming off his face once he said this. It was as if since he had admitted Paul had hit him, it was ruining the illusion he tried to make with his lies.

Edward could feel the anger begin to drain from his system when he saw the tears. His eyes softened as he looked down, sadly, at the young wolf. His frame trembled as he began sobbing. Edward stepped forward slowly and knelt down on the sand.

He let out a soft sigh and pulled the younger teen against his chest. Hearing him sob against it, Edward frowned as he held onto the boy. Rubbing his back gently with one of his hands while he kept the other one on the back of Jacob's head.

He was tired of watching Jacob putting up with all of this abuse. He had confronted the shifter on the matter before but never quite this in depth. He had known about the abusive relationship that Jacob had with Paul for as long as it started. And now he just couldn't sit back and watch Jacob go through all of this.

Once Edward heard the wolf's sobs silence slightly he gently pulled the boys head up again. Jacob looked away from him though turning his head. Edward frowned when the teen did this.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_It's coming round again._

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

"Hey, don't look away from me," he said firmly, but made sure that his voice still remained gentle. Edward lifted his hand up sliding it onto the side of Jacob's face, causing Jacob to flinch when he felt the touch. "Look at me," Edward said.

Edward kept his hand on the side of the other's face making sure not to press to much, not wanting to push the bruise that was now there. He gently turned Jacob's face so that their eyes met for the first time that evening.

Jacob couldn't help but feel strange at how gentle he was being, the touch itself felt foreign. Mostly because..Paul was never really gentle with him now. He was so used to Paul being rough with him. He always associated someone touching his face like that, meant that he was going to get smacked across the face.

"Jacob, please just tell me...why do you keep staying with him?" Edward asked his voice held nothing but concern now. He had to know why Jacob was doing this to himself. Jacob frowned slightly. "Jacob please tell me, I don't understand why your forcing yourself to put up with this."

Jacob looked down bringing his head down slightly as well.

"B-Because, Paul is the only person who's ever loved me. He's the only person that ever would love me. He's all I have...I don't want to go back to being alone again," he said. Edward frowned sadly his eyes looked pityingly down at the boy.

"Hey," Edward said softly. He gently took the boys chin lifting his head up so that he could look at his face again. "That's not true...don't ever think that." he said. Jacob's eyes were searching Edward's own in a way. "There's a lot of people who could love you...certainly a lot more then Paul."

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

"Don't ever think that staying with him is the only solution." he said. Jacob stared up at the vampire.

"What other choice do I have?" he asked. He felt helpless...the hopelessness audible in the boys voice. "Who would want to love me?" he asked. Edward stared down at Jacob. The boys eyes were locked with his own...Edward knew Jacob was completely helpless. And he felt like everything _was_ hopeless...it was like Edward's answer decided if Jacob would live or die.

The way Jacob was looking at Edward..that's what it seemed like at least. As if Edward was possibly his last hope. Edward continued to stare back at Jacob in silence. His gaze softened slightly as he leaned down.

"I would," he whispered. He leaned down pressing his lips against Jacob's own. Jacob's eyes widened, shocked at the elder vampire's answer. He could feel himself melting slightly from the kiss though. Paul never kissed him like this...Paul kissed him roughly..so much that it hurt. But Edward's...his was gentle and loving.

The feeling was so foreign...but it felt so much better then what Paul always gave him. He could feel his eyes starting to close. Edward's other hand slid around the boys waist resting his hand on the small of his back.

Jacob found all of it so foreign..but for the first time in a long time...he felt loved. He felt safe in Edward's hold...he finally felt like he had some form of comfort. His eyes slid closed as he let himself lean into the kiss as well.

_Face down in the dirt she says, ?This doesn't hurt?_

_She says, ?I finally had enough?_

_**END**_

**OKAY please tell me what you guys think ugh i know i haven't put anything new up in forever. But see i started listening to 'Face Down' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and I really like the Music vid that goes with it. And well yeah I thought of this and decided to write it. Okay and by the way I'm working on the next chapter for My Mistake..it's almost done but again it was pretty hard to write actually. I'll probably make a sequel to this to..I know..i have a shit load of series now but whatevs hope you liked the story. REVIEW!**


End file.
